


La Vilaine Magie

by Maman_Bouba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maman_Bouba/pseuds/Maman_Bouba
Summary: Et si Neville se souvenait de la torture de ses parents ? Et si cela expliquait en partie son manque d'épanouissement dans l'art de la magie ?





	La Vilaine Magie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
Voilà un premier post sur ce site, je l'avais déjà posté sur FF.net il y a quelque temps. j'espère que cela plaira.

_Un rire gras résonne dans le noir. Des hurlements de femmes retentissent avec des supplications d'un homme désespéré... Une autre femme rie a en perdre la raison. Quatre silhouettes debout et floues en entourent deux allongées sur le sol. Un filet rougeâtre sort d'un bâton après qu'un des hommes debout ai hurlé « endoloris » et la femme allongée hurle et l'homme allongé supplie et... _

Neville, du haut de ses sept ans, se réveille en sursaut. Le petit garçon tremble dans son lit. Encore et toujours ce cauchemars, ce même enchaînement de fait depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvient. Il soupire de lassitude et se rallonge dans ses draps en serrant une peluche rapiécée dans ses bras, essayant de calmer ses tremblements. Il essaie de ne pas pleurer, sachant que cela ne servait à rien, personne n'était la pour sécher ces larmes.

Ce cauchemars le hante. Il sait ce qu'il signifie. Personne ne le croit quand il le raconte, les gens pensent qu'il fait son intéressant ou qu'il invente mais il sait... Il en est sur, ce cauchemars est un souvenir ! Un horrible souvenir de cette fameuse nuit où sa vie et celle de ces parents a basculé. Tout ça a cause de ces quatre silhouettes, tout cela a cause de ce sort, tout cela a cause la Magie...

Le jour où il l'avait dit à sa grand mère, elle était devenue livide de rage. Il se souvient très bien de ces cris. Il se souvient très bien qu'elle lui avait dit d'arrêter d'inventer toutes ces choses, qu'il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ça et que ce n'était pas la faute de la Magie... Et pourtant, pour lui, du haut de ces sept, il sait qu'il avait raison ! Si la Magie n'avait pas été la, ces parents n'auraient pas été Auror, ils n'auraient pas été pris pour cible, ils n'auraient été torturé a en devenir fous, ils ne l'auraient pas abandonné... Tout cela c'était la faute de cette satanée Magie !

Oh, il l'avait aimé petit, cette Magie, il le savait. Il le sentait qu'elle pouvait être bienveillante. Il avait des souvenirs où ses parents s'en servaient pour l'amuser. Mais maintenant... Maintenant, il ne voulait plus d'elle. Il ne voulait plus en faire, il ne voulait plus être sorcier ! Alors il la cachait tout au fond de lui. Il cachait à tout le monde ces crises de magie spontanée, après tout qui ferait attention à un petit garçon affabulateur qui disait se souvenir de cette fameuse nuit et qui avait peur de la Magie ? Pas sa grand mère qui ne voyait en lui que son fils chéri et non lui même... Pas son grand oncle, qui l'accusait d'être cracmol... mais Neville aurait aimé être cracmol, il aurait pu quitter ce monde qui lui avait pris ces parents, il aurait pu être lui même. Mais il ne l'était pas et c'était ça qui le faisait le plus souffrir.

Le petit garçon ne savait pas encore que d'ici un an, la magie le sauverait d'un coup foireux de son grand oncle. Il ne savait pas qu'il serait envoyé à Gryffondor où il aurait de merveilleux amis. Il ne savait pas qu'il finirait pas s'épanouir dans ce monde malgré la guerre et sa terrible peur. Il ne savait pas qu'il deviendrait un très puissant sorcier. Non, tout ce que ce petit garçon savait c'est que la Magie lui avait pris sa famille, qu'il lui en voulait, qu'il était terrible seule à cause d'elle et qu'il en avait terrible peur...

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis juste demandé un jour pourquoi Neville était aussi maladroit et pourquoi sa famille pensait qu'il était un cracmol... Pourquoi Harry serait il super fort et aurait il des souvenirs de la mort de ses parents et pas Neville ? Et si son manque de pouvoir et de confiance en lui ne venait pas juste d'une peur horrible de la magie ?  
En tout cas, Merci d'avoir lu !  
N'hésitez pas si vous avez des commentaires ou autres.  
MMBB.


End file.
